1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains broadly to improvements in sillcocks or faucets for use in geographical areas where the temperature approaches freezing during certain periods of the year.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary novelty search in the U.S. Patent and Trademark Office resulted in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. Orwig, 448,727, Mar. 24, 1891; Minor et al, 560,519, May 19, 1896; Troy, 585,061, June 22, 1897; Orser, 1,054,024, Feb. 25, 1913; Jonsson, 1,473,562, Nov. 6, 1923; Sampson, 1,517,384, Dec. 2, 1924; Smith, 1,878,002, Sept. 20, 1932; Managhan, 2,995,140, Aug. 8, 1961; Fulton et al, 3,407,837, Oct. 29, 1968; Branitzky, 3,552,411, Jan. 5, 1971; Yoon, 3,913,602, Oct. 21, 1975; and Katzman, 3,926,051, Dec. 16, 1975. While these patents teach various prior art methods and valve structures for dealing with freezing conditions, none of them illustrates the use of an outer tubular pipe cooperating with an inner tubular pipe and forming a water relief flow chamber or zone therebetween which is vented to atmosphere for discharging water escaping through a ruptured opening in the wall of the inner tubular pipe caused by ice formed in the inner pipe.